


The death of a god

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Pain, everyone dies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug is safe. Hera isn't. (I'm so sorry)<br/>Blame the sin chat for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The death of a god

Doug stepped out of the shuttle, a little bruised but still alive, still Doug. He moved with a slight grimace words his fellow crewmates. Minkowski was crying, though she was trying to hide it. Doug went to her first. He looked at her and smiled sadly “Hey commander, miss me? At those words Minkowski said. “I thought you were dead.” Doug pulled her into a hug, after they had separated (Minkowski looking much happier) He went to Lovelace. “It wasn’t your fault” he turned back to Minkowski “or yours either.” He extended his hand to Lovelace for a handshake. Lovelace smiled and said “come here you.” And pulled a slightly shocked Doug into a hug. “Thanks for that” Doug said with a wince and a smile. He turned to Hilbert. “Hey.” He smiled at the man who put a virus into his bloodstream, a man who was smiling back. “How’s specimen 34?” he asked giving Hilbert a chance to compose himself. Hilbert pulled his face into a mostly neutral expression “Fine.” He said with a note of happiness in his voice. Doug looked upwards a wild grin on his face “Hera can you hear me?” He said the phrase he had said so many times before. Hera felt herself slipping slightly “He-He-He-Hello Doug-g-g-g-g” she paused for a moment trying to get her wild glitching under control “wel-wel-welcome baaaaaaaaaaaa……….” The last thing she saw was the panicked looks of her crew and thought “what a shame to ruin the moment” she thought as she slipped away “Nine………… Ten.”

Commander Minkowski was panicking. Everything had been going so well but this. “This I supposed had been coming for a long time… but why now, why now” She dimly recognized Doug’s frantic yelling Hilbert and Lovelace were franticly shouting too, trying to find the problem. “Get it together” she thought to herself. She felt the ground begin to tear shift and tear apart. “Everyone is here” she thought “at least we all die together”

**Author's Note:**

> From the wolf 359 sin chat. Blame them.


End file.
